As evidenced by the Preliminary Studies of all five projects, the Microchemical Facility is already an integral component of this program. Continuation of this work will be made possible by the use of expertise, equipment and supplies provided by this core. In addition for providing a center for intellectual interactions, experimental design, trouble-shooting and other consultation, the Microchemical Facility core operates as a service core which provides a number of biologic reagents including oligonucleotide primers heavily used in this research. In addition, the core accomplishes automated DNA sequencing of transcripts (RT-PCR products) and cloned DNA (i.e., plasmid, retrovirus constructs and AAV vectors). The facility will also provide mutation analysis of experimental cell lines and for molecular diagnosis of patients entering into a clinical trial. The high-capacity sequencing capability will also be required to validate vector constructs and, in the Gene Scan mode, for quantitative analysis of gene insertion into target cells. The Microchemical Facility core also provides a host of other instrumentation for analysis and synthesis (e.g. for peptide sequencing, peptide synthesis, etc.) which will be used on a less frequent basis.